Pinocchio VHS 1999
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution of Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This Videocassette is for Private Home Viewing Only. It is Not Licensed to Any Other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Disney Bumpers * The Walt Disney Company Intro Opening Previews * Toy Story 2 Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Soon to Own on Video Opening Previews (cont.) * Tarzan * A Goofy Movie * Inspector Gadget * The Fox and the Hound Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Available this Holiday Season Opening Previews (cont.) * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving * The Great Mouse Detective Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Join Us After the Feature Opening Previews (cont.) * Disney.com Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Opening Logos * Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection THX Broadway Bumper * Digitally Mastered for Optimal Video and Audio Performance * Lucasfilm Ltd. - THX Opening Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits *RKO Radio Pictures *Walt Disney Presents *"Pinocchio" *From the Story by: Collodi *Technicolor *Copyright © MCMXL · Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved. *Approved MPPA Certificate No. 4646 *RCA Sound Recording *Voice Characterizations: Jack Bailey, Mel Blanc, Billy Bletcher, Don Brodie, Walter Catlett, Marion Darlington, Frankie Darro, Cliff Edwards, Dickie Jones, Charles Judels, John McLeish, Jack Mercer, Clarence Nash, Patricia Page, Thurl Ravenscroft, Christian Rub, Evelyn Venable *Secretaries: Mary Whitney, Sheila Terry, Dee Worth *Live Action Models: **Gideon - Don Barclay **J. Worthington Foulfellow - Walter Catlett **The Blue Fairy - Marge Champion **Geppetto - Christian Rub **Jiminy Cricket - Val Stanton *Supervising Directors: Ben Sharpsteen, Hamilton Luske *Sequence Directors: Bill Roberts, Norman Ferguson, Jack Kinney, Wilfred Jackson, T. Hee *Assistant Direction: Ford Beebe Jr., Graham Heid, Jim Handley, Mike Holoboff, Lou Debney, Larry Lansburgh, Lloyd Richardson *Supervising Animators: Norman Ferguson, Ward Kimball *Animation Direction: Fred Moore, Franklin Thomas, Milton Kahl, Vladimir Tytla, Ward Kimball, Arthur Babbitt, Eric Larson, Woolie Reitherman *Story Adaptation: Ted Sears, Otto Englander, Webb Smith, William Cottrell, Joseph Sabo, Erdman Penner, Aurelius Battaglia, X. Atencio *Written by: Bill Peet *Effects Animators: Frank Follmer, Paul Busch, Jerome Brown, Dan MacManus, John McDermott, Ted Parmelee, Fred Madison, Dan MacManus *Special Animation Effects: Ed Aardal, Cornett Wood, Sandy Strother *Character Maquettes: Wah Chang *Atmosphere Sketches: Don Christensen *Conceptual Designs: Gustaf Tenggren *Color Timer: George Cave *Negative Cutter & Post Production Assistant: Jim Wilkinson *Puppetoon Creative and Photography: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman *Character Designs: Joe Grant, Albert Hunter, John P. Miller, Campbell Grant, Martin Provensen, John Walbridge *Character Model Designs: Teddy Kline, Charles Cristadoro, Duke Russell, Shirley Sodaholm, Helen McIntosh *Music and Lyrics: Leigh Harline, Ned Washington, Paul J. Smith *Music Supervision: Harry V. Lojewski *"Monstro Sequence" Orchestrations: Leo Arnaud *Orchestrations: Charles Wolcott, Frederick Stark *Additional Orchestrations and Orchestra Conducted by: Leigh Harline, Paul J. Smith *Music Editor: William Saracino *Scoring Mixer: Frederick Herbert *Musicians: Louis Kaufman · Violin *"Opening Titles and Finale" Choir: Hall Johnson Choir *Art Direction: X. Atencio, Charles Philippi, Charles Payzant, Hugh Hennessy, Kenneth Anderson, Dick Kelsey, Arthur Heinemann, Saul Bass, Kendall O’Connor, Terrell Stapp, Thor Putnam, John Hubley, McLaren Stewart, Al Zinnen, Bruce Bushman *Layout: Bruce Bushman *Backgrounds: Claude Coats, Eric Hansen, Merle Cox, Art Riley, Mique Nelson, Ed Starr, Ray Huffine, Saul Bass, Johnny Jensen, Alen Maley, Dick Anthony *Animation: Jack Campbell, Oliver M. Johnston, Berny Wolf, Don Towsley, Don Lusk, John Lounsbery, Norman Tate, John Bradbury, Bill Justice, Artist Stevens, Lynn Karp, Charles Nichols, Art Palmer, Joshua Meador, Don Tobin, Robert Martsch, George Rowley, John McManus, Don Patterson, Preston Blair, Les Clark, Marvin Woodward, Hugh Fraser, John Elliotte, Franklin Grundeen, Bob Carlson, Richard McDermot, Brad Case, Bob McCrea, Art Fitzpatrick, Harvey Toombs, Noel Tucker, Murray McClellan, Jim Will, Robert W. Youngquist, Howard Smith, Tom Oreb, John Reed, William Shull, Chic Otterstrom, Howard Swift, Ken O'Brien, Paul Fitzpatrick, Frank Oreb, Robert Stokes, Joseph Gayek, Al Coe, Bill Berg, Walter Clinton, Dick Brown, Lester Novros, Walt Kelly, Milton Kahl, Art Moore, Oskar Fischinger, Mike Arens, Lars Calonius, James Culhane, Harry Hamsel, George De Beeson, Phil Duncan, Paul B. Kossoff, Milt Neil, David Swift *Animation Assistant: William T. Hurtz *Assistant Animation: Hank Ketcham, C. Melendez, Willy Pyle *Inbetweeners: Kay Wright, Paul Murry, Pat Matthews, Blaine Gibson *Ink and Paint: June Patterson, Marjorie Ralston, Retta Davidson *Produced by: Walt Disney Category:1999 Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Production Category:THX Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection